¿Quién necesita fiestas?
by M-Awesome
Summary: Tan sólo eran un grupo de adolescentes que les encantaba quedar juntos para jugar a videojuegos y no les gustaba relacionarse con nada que hicieran los chicos populares, o eso pensaban hasta que son invitados a una fiesta, pero ellos tenían una mentalidad clara. Si puedes quedarte jugando, ¿quién necesita fiestas?.


**Aclaración: No tengo pensando hacer una segunda parte o más capítulos de esta historia, pero si me animo podría hacerlo, aunque no quiero asegurar nada.**

* * *

 **¿Quién necesita fiestas?**

Se encontraba en su habitación un chico de cabellos azulados y extraña marca roja en su rostro. Acababa de llegar del instituto y después de comer habia decidido ordenar un poco su cuarto, como dicen, una vez al año no hace daño y fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido que provenía de su ordenador, una llamada de sus amigos. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó colocando sus cascos y respondió a la llamada.

—Habéis tardado —dijo como parte de un comentario irónico, pero ninguno de los chicos al otro lado de la pantalla rió.

—Tu si que has tardado, quedamos a y media y son menos cuarto —regañó uno de ellos.

—Siempre tan amargado Gajeel, tenía cosas que hacer —contestó defendiéndose el primero.

—¿Has hecho algo interesante a parte de no dejar de pensar en Erza? —Se escuchó seguido de un "vete a la mierda, Gray". Amistad, sin lugar a dudas. Todavía tenían tiempo para un par de comentarios para picar más a Jellal por parte de sus compañeros antes de que el último de ellos hablará por fin.

—¿Podemos empezar? —preguntó como si nada Natsu que entre unas cosas y otras ya llevaba unos 30 minutos esperando.

—Solo 5 minutos más, todavia no se me ha instalado la nueva actualización —era Gray quién dijo aquello a lo que todos soltaron un suspiro. Unos largos segundos de silencio llegaron después de eso hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

—¿Sabeis? —comenzó a hablar Jellal de nuevo— Hablé precisamente con Erza esta mañana...—risas se escucharon de fondo—...me comentó que este sábado iba a haber una fiesta en casa de Lucy, al parecer sus padres se van de viaje y la tiene para ella sola durante todo el fin de semana.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —Fue la pregunta de un como no, arisco Gajeel.

—Ella va y me ha invitado a la fiesta...

—Y por supuesto vas a ir —interrumpió— No te juzgo, sabemos que te gusta pero no somos de fiestas lo sabes bien...

—Si, ¿quien quiere fiestas cuando puedes quedarte la noche pasándolo bien jugando a los videojuegos con tus amigos? —dijo Natsu.

—Vamos no dejéis que vaya solo, me aburriré muy rápido, además de estar conmigo Erza estará con todas sus amigas —comentó intentando convencerlos.

—Es tu problema por pensar con el cerebro de abajo y no el de arriba geejee —rió como es habitual en el Gajeel. Al otro lado se escuchó un suspiro por parte del Fernandes que no quería tener que recurrir a planes sucios para conseguir su proposito pero parece ser que no le iba a quedar más remedio.

—Levy va...—no necesitó nada más para callar al Redfox que tragó duro intentando pensar una nueva excusa, cosa que no logró, y contestó segundos después vencido.

—Conozco a un tipo, vende alcohol a menores...me hará precio —contestó por lo bajo con un tono de voz muy oscuro que provocó el miedo en sus compañeros.

—Natsu ¿que harás tu?...

—¿Sobre que? —preguntó como si nada el chico de cabellos rosas.

—La fiesta.

—¿Que fiesta? —otra vez, tipico de Natsu —Oh si, lo siento, estaba algo distraido —comentó con una sonrisa de las suyas.

No Natsu no, tu naciste distraido y morirás distraido, ese fue el pensamiento que surgió en las mentes de todos los participantes de esa llamada. Jellal sabía que debía emplear sus mejores técnicas con el Dragneel, no sería nada fácil si partimos del hecho de la falta de cerebro pero nada es imposible. No conocía a Natsu el autor de dicha frase, ¿verdad?.

—Oye Natsu, los padres de Lucy no estarán y en una fiesta con tanta gente no notarían que faltarán un par de personas, quien sabe si tal vez ella quiera mostrarte su habitación...—Si eso no funcionaba nada lo haría, pensó esperando atentamente su respuesta.

—No hay nada interesante en la habitación de una chica...—tres sonidos de golpes contra el suelo, tres caídas de silla simultaneas, eso les había dolido a todos. "No lo puedo creer" o también "Realmente es un idiota" fueron los comentarios de Gray y Gajeel que no dejaban sino más confuso a Natsu.

—Lo que pretendía decir...

—Lo que pretendía decir era que podrías aprovechar esa fiesta para colarte en su "cueva inexplorada" portando únicamente tu "espada legendaria" —interrumpió harto ya Gray y los ojos del Dragneel se ensancharon sorprendidos.

—Oh, ya veo...bien, creo que iré —rió tranquilamente ese maldito pervertido, después de todo ya la había visto y tocado sus pechos en más de una ocasión, aquello era lo único que le faltaba por hacer.

El Fernandes sonrió para sus adentros, una vez Natsu hubiera aceptado su petición, Gray caería por su propio peso.

—¿Gray?.

—Conmigo no cuentes, estar en una fiesta bajaria la defensa de mi escudo protector en un 75 % y mis hechizos no funcionan contra esos tipos "guays" —dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos.

—Juvia estará allí.

—Gracias por decir eso Jellal, acabo de confirmar que no iré —contestó con tono burlón y sonrisa victoriosa.

—Incluso se rumorea que Lyon tambien irá —Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un chasquido de lengua y Jellal era quien sonreía victorioso ahora.

—Asco de presión de grupo, esta bien iré, pero solo porque no pienso quedarme sólo jugando —dijo ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Un par de risas y burlas más entre todos ellos hasta que finalmente el Fullbuster avisó que su actualización había terminado y por supuesto se pusieron manos a la obra con su tan ansiado videojuego de rol online, esa tarde había que patear el trasero a unos cuantos duendes para obtener experiencia, recoger unas pocas plantas curativas y llenar sus mochilas antes de ir a matar a ese maldito Orco de la montaña de fuego. Sin duda sería una gran tarde, casi igual de grande que la noche del sábado en la fiesta.

 **Fin.**


End file.
